


Cakes and Turnips

by inamac



Series: The Adventures of the Three As [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, english customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Argus Filch discovers new friends and makes a new tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes and Turnips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



Cakes and Turnips 

“A soul! a soul! a soul-cake!  
Please good Missis, a soul-cake!”

The chant echoed down the street. Argus, a newly arrived evacuee still trying to decipher the long vowels of the local dialect, pressed his nose against the window to watch the gaggle of muggle children dancing along the cobbles.

Mrs McCandy turned from her negotiations with the greengrocer. “Would you like to join them?”

Argus gaped at her. At home wizard children, even squibs, were not allowed to consort with muggles, especially at Halloween, which wizards had not celebrated for three hundred years. But he was learning that things were different here in Yorkshire.

“May I?”

“Go on,” smiled the greengrocer. “Take a few of them turnips by the door. They’ll be wanting to make lanterns for Soul-Cake Day.”

Soul Cake Day, Argus learned as he sat with his new friends carving the hard turnip flesh into ghoulish skull shapes, was more fun than Halloween. He decided that when the war was over he would always have his own little Soul Cake Day celebration.

And that is why, on All Hallows Eve, there is always a single turnip lantern burning outside the door of the caretaker’s room at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a double-drabble written for HP Halloween 2015 as a gift for teddyradiator. It also belongs with my 'Enid Blyton-inspired 'Three A's Adventures', with Argus as a young boy evacuated to Yorkshire during WWII. Thanks to my Yorkshire beta for telling me all about Soul Cake day (and chanting the whole song at length).


End file.
